1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor unit for room air conditioners adapted to be disposed on the ceiling of a house or building.
2. Prior Art
An indoor unit for room air conditioners of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-13947. The disclosed indoor unit includes a case or housing having an outside air passage leading to an exterior duct, air inlet and outlet facing respectively to predetermined directions, a blower unit disposed in the case, and a heat exchanger disposed in the case downstream of the blower unit. With this construction, air drawn from the air inlet into the case is cooled or heated by the heat exchanger and then is blow-off from the air outlet.
The known indoor unit has a drawback that due to the air inlet and outlet facing to the predetermined directions, the indoor unit is not suited with the installation to houses or buildings having different structures. With this limited application, the versatility of the indoor unit is low and hence a mass-production of the structural components is difficult to achieve.